


Secret Love Affair

by Just_A_Fangirl821



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fangirl821/pseuds/Just_A_Fangirl821
Summary: What happens when Bella and Japser are left alone?





	Secret Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight all rights go to Stephanie Meyer

"If you need me at all Bella just ring or text me and I will come straight back." Edward told me his black eyes flickering to Jasper. He was no doubt feeling apprehensive about leaving me with him. "I'll be fine you have left me with Jasper before and nothing has ever happened." I told him just wanting him to leave already. "Don't worry Edward, Bella is in good hands." 

I noticed his eyes flicker to me and I quickly understood the double meaning behind his words. "Don't worry Edward I haven't seen Jasper hurting Bella at all. Besides its only three days not three years." Alice chirped as Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Can we go?" She asked as Emmett slung an arm around her shoulder. 

"Come on Edward we need to hunt." Carlisle urged and Edward sighed. "I'll see you soon Bella." He pressed his lips to my forehead and I surpassed a shudder. With one last warning look at Jasper, Edward and the rest of the family sped away, they were gone within seconds.

"So what do you want to do Bella?" Jasper was suddenly behind me, his strong arms wrapped around my waist as his lips brushed my ear. His heavy Texan accent became more apparent, he knew how much I loved his accent and knew the effect it had on my body. "We could watch a film." I suggested and Jasper chuckled "We could." He whispered. "We could... Go for a hike." 

His left hand began to trail down from my waist. I could feel my panties begin to dampen. "Tempting." He lightly bit my ear, causing me to release a small groan. "We could go out for dinner." I whispered as his hand slipped past the waistline of my jeans and brushed against my pantie covered pussy. "I can't really eat darlin... At least not human food." He began teasing me as I felt his member begin to harden against my ass. 

"But you can eat." I replied and Jasper growled "Oh darlin I'm going to ravish you." He hissed and I moaned as he fingered my core lighly over my panties. "When I'm done with you, you'll never be able to even think about another man." He growled his lips moving from my ear to my neck. 

"No man could ever make you feel like this." He whispered as he kissed the soft skin of my neck. "No man can make you moan like this." As if to prove his point Jasper rolled my pantie covered clit between his thumb and forefinger electing a moan from me. "No man could ever fuck you like me." I hummed in agreement and Jasper smirked "Oh Isabella I'm going to fuck you raw." 

He scooped me up into his arms and within seconds sped up to his room. He threw me into the huge double bed as he crawled on top me, a predatory glint in his topaz eyes. His cold lips claimed mine as his left hand brushed against my breast. I kissed him back projecting all my lust and passion to him.

He growled against my lips causing my panties to become soaked with my juices. Jasper pulled away and chuckled "You love it when I growl don't you?" He questioned and I nodded "My dirty little girl." He growled as I my moaned his words somehow turning me on even more. 

Jasper smirked as he pulled my top off revealing my red lace bra. "Oh baby you know I love red lace on you." He began to kiss my neck, nipping and sucking at my skin. His lips trailed past my collar bones to the juncture between my breasts. 

He kissed over the skin above my bra as his left hand slowly making its way to my hip. I noticed the huge bulge in his jeans and I trailed my hands down his chest. I could feel his muscles clenching underneath his jumper and soon my hands reached the waist line of his jeans. 

I unzipped his jeans as Jasper began to suck on the skin above my right breast, his tongue flicking out leaving a small trail of saliva mixed with venom. I grabbed his cock through his boxers watching as Jasper hissed. I smirked and began to jack him off slowly watching the pleasure dance across his perfect face.

I slipped his cock out from his boxers and licked my lips at the sight of it. He was huge in both length and girth, with prominent veins running from head to balls. The head was red and a drop of silver-white precum leaked out. "Finished staring Bella?" Jasper smirked amusing lacing his tone. It always amazed me seeing how perfect his cock was and I clenched my thighs together knowing that soon that monster would be inside me. 

I began to jack him off as Jasper ripped my bra off. I moaned lowly his aggressiveness turning me on even more. His lips closed around my left nipple, his tongue swirling around it as I began to move my hand faster. Jasper groaned around my breast as I let out small breathy moans.

I began to jack him off faster while twisting my wrists causing more stimulation, watching in satisfaction as Jasper threw his head back letting out a groan. I could feel more precum gathering on his head as I swiped my thumb across it. Jasper growled "Faster." I obeyed his comand and he began to let out soft moans,his pre com started to trail down his length lubricating his rock hard cock.

This continued for several minutes as Jasper went back to sucking my breast, teasingly nipping my nipples. "I'm close baby girl, gonna cover you in my cum. I'll make you my human whore." He growled. I couldn't help the moan the escaped my mouth imagining being used by this perfect vampire anytime, anywhere. 

He stiffened as cold spurts of cum landed on my stomach and even my breasts. It had a silver sheen to it and I moaned as I watched Jaspers face. His mouth open slightly, his topaz eyes closed as he let out a moan. He was beautiful, godlike and in this moment he was all mine.

His eyes locked with mine they had darkened with lust and I gulped, my cum started to leak down my thighs. His gaze was so powerful and lust filled, I wanted him in me and now! "Jasper please." I begged and Jasper smirked "Is my whore begging for some relief?" He taunted and I nodded my head desperately. "Please."

He smirked and moved down my body, his face inches away from my covered core. "I can smell your juices my whore." He growled "And you smell divine." He began to pull down my cotton shorts and I lifted up my hips to help him. Soon I was just laid there only covered in my red lace panties. Jasper smirked "You hoped something would happen didn't you whore!?" 

He lowered his head, his nose grazing against my panties as his cold breath brushed against my clit. "Beg for it whore. Beg for me to finger fuck you and then I'll think about giving you my cock." He demanded. "Please Jasper finger fuck me, please I need.... I need you to!" I begged.

"You beg so beautifully Bella." Jasper grabbed my panties between his teeth, giving me a wink before ripping them off with his mouth. I whimpered as Jasper stared at me, his gaze going from my face all the way down to my feet. "God no matter how many times I see you naked underneath me you still amaze me with how beautiful you are." 

I smiled at him as he grinned back, our eyes conveying the words we were to scared to say. I knew that in this perfect little moment I loved Jasper Whitlock and not Edward Cullen. 

He smiled as his index finger brushed against my core. "Please." I whimpered I needed some relief, and I needed it now. "You sound beautiful when you beg." Jasper growled slipping his finger inside my heated pussy. He began to slowly thrust his finger just grazing my G-spot. "Faster." I groaned and Jasper smirked as his finger moved faster.

He soon added a second finger both of them hitting my G-spot repeated. I couldn't contain my moans as Jasper finger fucked me faster and harder. His perfect face still smirking as I started to feel the first traces of my orgasm. "Jasper." I moaned. I couldn't say what I wanted but he seemed to know as he added another two fingers before speeding up.

His wrist was a blur as stars began to dance in front of my eyes. I opened my mouth in a silent scream as my orgasm crashed over me, my vision going black in pure pleasure.

"How does my little whore feel?" Jasper smirked as I moaned. "Jasper..." I whimpered trying to move him towards where I needed him most. "Shhh kitten be patient. " He purred his eyes black as they trailed down my body. "You look delicious." 

His lips ghosted across my cheek "I'm going to devour your pussy with my tongue and have you fucking begging for my cock." He hissed as he tugged my ear lob with his fangs. I could feel my juices pooling at his words. Jaspers nostril's flared "You smell delectable... so fucking sweet." 

"Please." I begged and Jasper wasted no time, licking at my clit. "Oh god." It felt amazing, the coolness of his tongue soothed the heat between my thighs as well as fuel it. His lips wrapped around my clip as his fingers teased my opening. "P...please." I stuttered out.

Suddenly his tongue was thrusting inside as his fingers pinched and tugged my clit. I desperately moved my hips trying to gain even more pleasure. He speed increased and I couldn't even concentrate on anything other than my pleasure.

It took me several minutes to realise I was almost screaming, my back arched, lips open as my voice failed to make a sound. Jasper was relentless, his tongue moving so fast that I didn't even know if he was thrusting, it was one huge blur. I came with a scream and felt my head go all fuzzy, my body laid limp on the bed. I could feel Jasper moving me but I was in to much bliss to comprehend what he was doing. It was only when I felt the old metal close around my wrists that I was able to make sense of my surroundings. 

Jasper stood smirking staring at me with lust filled eyes. I quickly realised that I was kneeling on the bed, my hands cuffed above my head and held in place by a long rope. "You look so beautiful all bound up and helpless. Does it turn you on whore that I could just leave you her until Edward returns and sees how fucked you are?" Jasper growled and I moaned at the thought. 

Jasper chuckled "You filthy little whore you'd like that wouldn't you? What if Edward walked in to see me fucking you, to see you acting like a wanton slut as I shove my huge cock inside your tiny pussy?" I whined wanting Jasper to do just that "Please Jasper." I begged and I pulled against my restraints. Jasper smirked and suddenly he was behind me his chest pressed against my back, his skin cool against mine.

His lips trailed across the back of my neck and up the side of my head to my ear. "Desperate aren't you whore? Does Edward not fuck him?" Jasper taunted knowing full well Edward has never touched me like that. "Please Jasper I want you... only you." I confessed. Clearly that had been the right thing to do as Jasper growled slamming his cock inside me. "MINE!" 

I let out a small scream his cock was huge and it felt so fucking good. "YOUR'S!" I replied. Jasper gave me no time to adjust he began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could without hurting me. I leaned my head on his shoulder moaning constantly. He grabbed my breasts and began pulling and pinching them painfully. 

The mixture of pain and pleasure was intense and soon I was cumming around him. I almost slumped but Jasper grabbed my hips and used them to slam my body down on him. I was just in bliss his cock never missed my G-spot, my juices where leaking down my thighs. Jasper growled as his predatory side took over more and more, growing even more harsher in his thrusts. His grip on my hips tightened no doubt leaving bruises. "MINE ALL MINE!" He roared and I nodded. "Your's Major." 

Jasper growled at the name and before I knew it I was about to cum again. "Major.... Major I'm." I moaned "Cum for me whore." He growled "Jasper... JASPER OH GOD." I screamed cumming around his cock. Jaspers thrusts soon started to become erratic and I knew he was close. "Bella I'm..." He growled and without thinking I blurted out "Turn me!"

Jasper growled "You want me to turn you? Turn you into my whore forever?" "Yes!" I moaned. Jasper slammed inside once more before cumming and he sank his fangs inside my neck causing me to scream in both pain and pleasure. 

The next few days were a blur of pain. The burning felt awful but every once in a while the pain stopped and I could feel a cool sensation over my body. I knew it was Jasper taking away my pain. Then it stopped all together. I opened my eyes to suddenly be able to see everything, from the tiniest dust partical to small cracks in the paint. "Bella?" The most beautiful voice filled my ears and I turned to see a man with blonde curly hair, topaz eyes and a stunning smile standing in the corner. 

He was covered in scars but they only added to his beauty. He was tall, taller than me wearing blue jeans, a red flannel, a brown cow boy hat and boots. "Bella?" He spoke again his voice deep and husky with a Texan accent. I walked over to him and rested my hand against his cheek as he closed his eyes and hummed. Sparks flew up my arm and suddenly I remembered everything. "Jasper." 

My voice sounded like a bell chime and I watched as a beautiful smile crossed his face. "Bella." I couldn't control myself I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss, my hands instantly going underneath his shirt. Several hours, two destroyed beds, two fucks in the woods and tuns of ripped clothes and finally asked. "Where are we?" Jasper laughed and before I knew it we were fucking once again.


End file.
